


Fun times in quarantine

by RandomShipper365



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom!Sam, First Time, Lemon warning, M/M, Struggle for Dominance, Top!Guy, locked together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShipper365/pseuds/RandomShipper365
Summary: Boyfriends Sam and Guy have been locked up in the same house together for a while now. Things are starting to get hard to keep under control and hide from the other. Especially when they are both so incredibly horny.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Fun times in quarantine

A few weeks into the quarantine the Coronavirus had caused and Sam and Guy were closer than ever. Unfortunately, this meant they spent every second together and never left each other’s side. This would normally be great, but Sam hadn’t gotten a single chance to slip away and take care of some things. 

Sam had a few close calls with getting a bit too heated up when Guy was kissing him, but luckily Guy hadn’t noticed quite yet. Sam had let a small moan escape his lips when he and Guy were French kissing the other day, but they just laughed it off and dismissed it. Sam wouldn’t be forgetting that anytime soon despite laughing it off. 

Sam currently laid in bed with Guy’s arm around him keeping him there. Sam had woken up from a rather embarrassing dream and realized that he had become hard. Sam’s mind raced with questions of what to do. He had never felt such an unbearable heat between his legs before. He felt like he needed to be handled NOW. 

Sam gave a gentle whine and finally gave in, his hand starting to travel downwards before realizing what he was doing. He couldn’t just jerk off while Guy was holding him close to his chest! That was a horrible idea! Sam tried to squirm out of Guy’s hold, but ended up waking him up right as he got out of bed. 

“Sam?” Guy asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. 

Sam panicked and rushed to make sure Guy couldn't see his little problem that was happening. He cleared his throat and then replied. 

“Good morning, Guy...just...had to go to the bathroom is all and needed to get up...yeah. I gotta go so bye!” Sam lied terribly and started making his way out of the room in a hurry. 

“You could have just told me that to begin with…” Guy mumbled and waited for Sam to be out of the room before sighing in relief. 

“Damn it was hard to not just wake you up and help you when you were humping my leg in your sleep...how do you expect me to just keep my hands off you?! Especially when we’re here alone and both getting way too horny to be bearable…” Guy whispered a conversation meant for Sam to himself as he squirmed in place, too scared to handle himself with Sam possibly coming back at any moment. 

Later that day, both Sam and Guy were purposely avoiding each other for fear of getting hard in front of each other. Sam couldn’t satisfy himself no matter how many times he tried with his hands, not able to bring himself any relief and finally just giving up. Guy just hadn’t touched himself at all and would jump at the slightest thing such as the way a blanket was laying on him. 

They both knew they couldn't last like this for another few weeks and they had to go to each other for help. That might be the only solution to this torture. Sam was the first one to just get up and actually go tell Guy he needed him. He didn’t know how this was going to work yet, but he did know that he had to do this NOW. 

“H-hey Guy…” Sam gently spoke up once he approached a miserable looking Guy. 

“What is it, Sam?” Guy replied roughly as if he was entirely drained of energy. 

“Can you fuck me?” Sam practically whined, his hands pulled up to his chest in a pleading position while his lip quivered. 

“WHAT?!” Guy screamed, never having thought he would just hear Sam come up and ask him to fuck him of all things. 

“I’m sorry! That was so stupid! Please don’t hate me!” Sam gasped, backing away quickly when Guy yelled at him. 

“Wait! No, I didn’t mean to yell! I was just shocked! Of course I was shocked! I didn’t think you’d just skip on in here and wanna fuck.” Guy shook his head while he tried to process this. 

“I’m sorry!” Sam yelped out again, tearing up and trembling in fear that Guy was upset with him. 

“Sam, come here.” Guy simply said. 

Sam hesitated before walking over to be standing right in front of the couch Guy was sitting on. Guy grabbed Sam’s hips and pulled him between his legs with a soft smirk. He had this edgy glimmer in his eyes that hadn’t been apparent before. 

“Sam, just lay down already.” Guy instructed which Sam was ecstatic to hear. 

“Wait...who said you get to top?” Sam giggled, swaying his hips from side to side a few times. 

“You literally just asked me to fuck you and now you’re asking if I’m a top?!” Guy’s eyes widened in even more shock, Sam being full of surprises today. 

“Heh...we aren’t even close to that part yet. I’ve been craving something tastier than green eggs and ham and I’m sure you would love for me to try it.” Sam winked. 

“You don’t mean...you actually wanna…”

“Suck your dick?” 

“That…” 

Guy never could have imagined anything like this happening in his entire life. He never thought he’d be offered a blowjob or that Sam would end up being his boyfriend. He sat there trying to process this for a few minutes, but Sam was already on his knees, one hand on Guy’s thigh and the other making a come hither motion on his dick which caused him to immediately become harder already. 

“Damn you get hard easily.” Sam teased, placing a kiss on Guy’s thigh to show him he was just messing with him. 

“Sam! You realize what you’re doing, right?!” Guy tugged on his ears, bringing them over his face to hide in embarrassment. 

“I’m thirsty, Guy!” Sam protested, using both his hands to grab hold of Guy’s dick and taking one long lick all the way from the base to his tip. 

“Woah...you taste amazing…” Sam gasped, immediately going back for more. 

“Sam! Mmm...oh Sam…” Guy eventually couldn’t protest anymore, being too distracted by the pleasure. 

Sam swirled his tongue around Guy’s dick, taking small little licks in certain areas just so he could feel Guy out and see what he liked. He really liked having Guy squirm under his touch and making sweet noises Sam wanted to cherish forever. 

“Sam please…” Guy covered his mouth while he quietly moaned. 

“Aww...did I get you moaning for me?” Sam grinned, making sure to show Guy just how hot he truly was when he started pressing kisses along Guy’s dick. 

“Oh Sam…” Guy’s eyes shut tightly to try and handle the extreme pleasure. 

“You REALLY like moaning my name, don’t you?” 

“S-shut up!” Guy’s face turned red rapidly. 

“Make me.” Sam stuck his tongue out at Guy. 

In one smooth motion, Sam was suddenly on top of Guy straddling him while he was laying down. 

“You really did want me to top, didn’t you?” Sam asked, his hips grinding against Guy’s just to try and get some form of friction.

“I was going to compromise and let you...you know…” Guy covered his face with his hands and internally screamed. 

“Are you asking me to ride you?!” Sam gasped, his eyes wide and glowing. 

“...Are you gonna do it or not?” 

“I absolutely am! Just...how will this ever fit…” Sam started to stroke Guy’s dick slowly, feeling out just how huge he was. 

“Well...you're gonna have to prep, Sam.” Guy mumbled, embarrassed of the whole thing, but too horny to stop. 

“Oh...OH...can...can you maybe do it?” Sam asked quietly, starting to squirm in anticipation. 

“Let me go get the lube.” Guy picked Sam up and placed him to the side before going and digging through his briefcase. 

“You’ve had that in there this whole time?!” Sam nearly shouted. 

“I...I was working on an invention and I needed this, ok?” Guy tried to defend himself as he came back to the couch with his lube. 

Sam watched as Guy squeezed some lube onto his fingers and motioned for Sam to come closer. Sam crawled over to Guy and sat on top of his chest facing him while tilting his head in confusion. He had no idea how he was actually supposed to position himself for this. 

“Lay down, love. I’ll take care of you.” Guy promised, kissing Sam’s forehead lovingly. 

Sam shivered at this and layed down like Guy instructed, burying his face in Guy’s neck fluff. He slowly spread his legs to make it easier on Guy when he felt him trying to coax his legs open. He felt very exposed, but at the same time, he really liked it. 

“There you go. Good job, Sam.” Guy praised, wrapping one arm around his center to hold him in place while the other went down where Sam never thought he’d be touched by anyone but himself. 

“Alright, I’m gonna put my finger in. Just tell me if it’s too much.” Guy tried to talk Sam through this, worrying himself about a lot of things. 

Sam nodded and braced himself, scared to see what this new thing would be like. He suddenly felt Guy’s warm, lubed up finger start to slide into him and his eyes filled with stars. There was a slight bit of discomfort since this was all so new, but the pleasure was too great for him to notice much of that. 

Sam gave a long moan and then whimpered in embarrassment. Before Guy could tell him it was alright, Sam had started kissing his neck which Guy found very sensitive. His breath hitched and his cheeks turned to a pale pink shade when Sam did this. He tried to ignore it and focus on bringing Sam pleasure, but it was getting hard. 

Sam couldn’t hold back his small noises of pleasure as Guy started slipping his finger in and out of him. It was really nice to allow someone else to be in control of the pleasure he felt. Sam just relaxed against Guy’s chest, enjoying every little ounce of pleasure he was receiving. 

“Ready for me to add another?” Guy offered after another few seconds of the gentle and slow fingering. 

“Hmm? Another? ...Just do it.” Sam decided, his voice hardly being present at this point. 

Guy carefully slid another finger inside Sam which caused him to yelp in surprise. Guy had told him he was doing this, but he had no idea it would feel like this! Sam took a moment to adjust before trying to move his hips on Guy’s fingers to get himself off. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Guy tisked, helping Sam out by moving his fingers once more. 

“Just need you…” Sam moaned a bit louder than before, moving back to Guy’s neck to continue kissing him. 

Guy scissored his fingers inside Sam to try and help him loosen up a bit more so he could take him. Guy had his worries that he’d hurt Sam, but he seemed so eager and he didn’t want to disappoint him. It was at least worth a try. 

“Guy, stop! Stop!” Sam gasped, trying to squirm to get Guy’s fingers out of him. 

“What’s wrong?!” Guy quickly but gently removed his fingers and gave Sam a concerned expression. 

“Just...too close to coming already…” Sam admitted with an embarrassed laugh. 

“Oh...you worried me. Don’t do that.” Guy sighed in relief, nuzzling Sam’s cheek with his own. 

“Heh...sorry, Guy. I didn’t mean to scare you. Can we just try...you know…” Sam tapped his pointed fingers together in a display of nervousness.

“If you really think you’re ready. I don’t want to hurt you.” Guy replied with a passionate glance at Sam. 

“I think I’m ready...yeah.” Sam nodded, giving Guy a crooked smile. 

Guy popped open his lube bottle one more time and made sure to heavily coat his dick before nodding to Sam. He wanted to make sure this would be as smooth as possible for their first time. He was still in disbelief he was watching Sam position himself over his dick right at that moment. Sam took a few tries to get this just right and looked like he was about to just slam himself down. 

“Here. Let me help.” Guy grabbed onto Sam’s hips to help guide him down without any problems. 

Guy slowly helped lower Sam down onto his dick and he watched Sam’s face scrunch up in pain. He made soft whimpering and pained noises while he was being lowered down and finally just started shaking his head. Guy immediately stopped and just held a trembling Sam in place. 

“Do...do you need to stop?” Guy asked, trying not to show how much he was enjoying this when Sam was in pain. 

“No! It’s just...fuck...overwhelming.” Sam quickly assured Guy he didn’t need to stop. 

Sam took close to a minute to adjust before allowing himself to slide all the way down on Guy. Sam was sure he could see stars for a second when he was entirely filled up by Guy. This felt like he was on cloud nine he was brought so much pleasure. 

“Holy fucking shit…” Sam said under his breath, starting to raise and lower his hips in small motions. 

“Sam…oh fuck, Sam…” Guy moaned uncontrollably, finally being unable to hold back from doing so. 

Guy helped Sam out by guiding his hips, while throwing his head back in ecstasy. They both couldn’t control their moans and were eventually screaming out each other’s names. Guy thrust his hips up into Sam as he slammed down on him time after time again. Sam’s body shook and he could feel something building up in his lower regions and this was bigger than anything he had ever felt before.

“GUY! CLOSE!” Sam cried, moving his hips faster than before. 

“M-me too! Want me to-“ Guy started to say but got cut off by Sam. 

“Just cum inside me! I can’t take it! I need to feel you!” Sam instructed, his moans getting louder and louder. 

“Guy! It’s happening!” Sam screamed, his dick spurting out white, hot liquid all over Guy’s chest. 

Sam’s mouth dropped open and back arched as he tried to cope from the pleasure of this all. When he felt himself being filled with this strange new sensation he knew was Guy’s load, he couldn’t handle the pleasure anymore and passed out from all the pleasure on top of Guy to which Guy hadn’t even noticed quite yet from still coming so hard he could see stars. 

A little while later when Sam finally opened his eyes, he was beyond sore and still felt like he was filled up. Sam rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, opening his eyes to meet Guy’s gaze. Guy’s hand was in his fur atop his head and it made Sam was to just lay back down and cuddle Guy again. 

“Are...are you still in me?” Sam asked, his voice scratchy from all the yelling. 

“I tried to pull out, but...I kinda knotted with you…” Guy admitted, his face completely red. 

“Really? How long has it been?” Sam’s eyebrows shot up with surprise and curiosity. 

“Just a few minutes. I’ll be able to pull out in just a second. I can already feel it almost being done.” Guy told Sam, brushing some fur out of Sam’s eyes for him. 

“Mmm...I don’t think I’ll be able to walk.” Sam groaned, pouting a little. 

“Hey, it was your choice.” Guy shrugged, feeling himself finally able to slip out of Sam and doing so. 

Sam didn’t make too much of an effort to move off of Guy when his dick left him. He was definitely going to be feeling this for a while. He didn’t regret it all despite how sore he was and the random sharp pain shooting through him. He’d do it again anytime. 

“Guy…” Sam whined out his name. 

“Relax. You know I’ll take care of you. Even if I have to carry you around the rest of the day.” Guy said with a brief kiss to Sam’s lips. 

“This’ll last the rest of the week!” Sam dramatically exclaimed, nuzzling Guy’s neck fluff. 

“Then I’ll just have to be forced to take care of my boyfriend and give him extra snuzzles and even more kisses. Sounds like real torture for the both of us, huh?” Guy teased. 

“Yeah yeah. You’re such a sap.” Sam giggled, a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“I wouldn’t be if it weren’t for my drama queen.”

“Hey!” 

“I’m kidding, Sam. I love you.”

“And I love you too.”

With that, the couple spent the rest of the day together, enjoying each other’s presence more than ever. The entire rest of the time the quarantine lasted would be filled with PLENTY more exciting times for the pair. That is, until they both realized they had gained the coronavirus from each other and were sick together...


End file.
